


She told me to come, but I was already there

by CharacteristicallyMinor



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharacteristicallyMinor/pseuds/CharacteristicallyMinor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamala thinks the fact that Daisy and Pepper moved in on the same day isn't a coincidence; Daisy can't seem to convince her otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She told me to come, but I was already there

**Author's Note:**

> Title from You Shook Me All Night Long by AC/DC

The day that Pepper officially became an Academy student, as opposed to just an administrator, was also the day that Quake agreed to move in.

At first, no one thought anything of it. The Academy got a new student at least once a week, if not more. The only one who commented on it was Jan, who said it was nice to have some more ladies on campus. 

Well, Tony would have probably also commented on the increase in women, although he would have made it sound much more lewd, if he wasn't busy making googly eyes at Pepper.

Then Kamala introduced herself to Daisy. Daisy's first thought when she'd met the girl on the Quad had been that Kamala seemed nice. Then Kamala had started the interrogation.

"So, you moved in on the same day as Pepper?" Kamala asked, although she clearly knew the answer.

"I guess? I mean, I didn't know she was moving in or anything. It was just a weird coincidence or something," Daisy said, feeling strangely defensive. She knew she had no reason to be defensive- she really hadn't known that Pepper was going to be joining the Academy. 

"So you weren't following her to the school because you're in love with her?" Kamala asked.

"What? Me? Love Pepper? No, of course not! Why would you think that I'd be interested in her? I mean, she's nice and smart and has amazing legs, but that doesn't mean I'm into her. This isn't one of your fanfics," Daisy said. She hadn't meant to mention the part about Pepper's legs, and she suspected that was going to come back to bite her.

"Right," Kamala agreed. "Whatever you say."

Daisy walked away from the conversation positive that Kamala thought that she had a thing for Pepper.

Now, there would have been nothing wrong with her having a crush on Pepper. She was comfortably queer, and it wasn't like she was currently in a romantic relationship. Learning to control her powers hadn't left her with much free time.

But that didn't mean she particularly wanted Kamala going off and writing fanfiction about her and Pepper. After all, Daisy didn't know Pepper that well. It would be weird.

That was changing, though. Whenever Daisy and Pepper both had a spare moment, they tended to find each other. It was only natural; they were both the new students on campus. They shared stories of learning to control their powers, and their dorm rooms were next to each other.

But even though Pepper was new to living on campus and having powers, she wasn't new to the Academy. Daisy was reminded of that whenever Tony came bounding up to her.

Daisy knew that she was paying more attention to Pepper's potential love interests than the average student (well, except Kamala) was, but Tony's crush on Pepper wasn't subtle. Everyone knew that Tony was in love with Pepper. 

After a particularly bold attempt to ask Pepper out on Tony's part, Daisy finally had to satisfy her curiosity.

"Why do you never say yes to Tony? I know you're fond of him, even if it's an exasperated fondness a lot of the time," Daisy asked. 

"Tony and I work better as friends. Besides, it's not like he's in love with me, or anything. He's the same way with Natasha as he is with me, and she's not the only other one," Pepper explained. "Besides, I have my eye on someone else."

"Oh?" Daisy asked. For some reason, she felt her heart sinking. That was silly, though; Pepper would still be her friend even if Pepper was in a relationship, and it wasn't like Daisy had a crush on Pepper or anything.

Before Pepper could elaborate, Steve called her away. Daisy watched them go, wondering whether Steve was Pepper's crush. It would make sense. Everyone had a crush on Steve. He was reliable, built like a god, and blond in that wholesome all-American way. Daisy couldn't help but notice that she was none of those things.

While she was training that day, Daisy's mind kept wandering back to Pepper. By now, she could already be in a relationship with Steve. Steve would be an idiot to say no to her, after all. And Pepper deserved Steve. Of course she did. She deserved someone who loved her. Daisy just thought that maybe Steve wasn't the right person. There was nothing wrong with Steve, but there was something about the idea of Pepper dating Steve that seemed wrong to Daisy.

Of course, that was when Daisy realized that she did, in fact, have a crush on Pepper. 

Daisy didn't say anything about it to Pepper when she saw her later, of course. Pepper was already interested in someone else, and Daisy valued their friendship too much to want to make it awkward. 

***

Of course, that all went to hell when Kamala's theory about their arriving on the same day spread across campus. She'd mentioned it to Jan, and Jan had mentioned it to- well, everyone. 

Daisy decided to try and head the issue off before things got weird with Pepper. She found Pepper at the dorm, about to go into her room.

"So, there's a rumor going around that I transferred here just because I heard you were transferring here. It's not true-" Daisy started, but Pepper cut her off.

"I know it's not true," Pepper said. "You submitted your acceptance the day before I submitted mine."

Daisy had forgotten that Pepper was the one who handled admission.

"Good," Daisy said. "I didn't want you to get the wrong impression."

"I was the one who followed you, if anything. I mean, I was already thinking of becoming a student here, but seeing that you were coming sealed the deal," Pepper admitted.

"I- really?" Daisy asked, dumbfounded.

Pepper leaned in towards Daisy, "the purple lipstick's pretty hot."

Pepper walked into her room, leaving the door open behind her. After a moment of shock, Daisy followed her, closing the door behind her. 

Apparently Kamala hadn't been too far off base.


End file.
